Hasta el Cuerno y más allá
by Lilith Granger
Summary: Hermione iracunda, al límite de su paciencia. Harry despitado y las mujeres Weasley coludidas para hacer a un lado a la castaña. Mal summary :S


Hola! Lilith aquí llegó, y llegó bailando el cha-cha-chá! Ejem! Bueno, aquí les traigo un fic raro, mi primera publicación aquí… One-shot HHr of course!.

**_Los personajes involucrados en la siguiente historia son de propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y Warner BROS._** ¬¬

**Hasta El Cuerno y más allá…**

_By Lilith Granger._

Érase una vez, un lindo y tranquilo día de verano. Dos de Agosto, para ser exactos, una estación grandiosa sin duda, porque… a quien no le agrada esta época del año, donde puedes disfrutar libremente de las maravillas de la naturaleza y el agradable calor que expende el sol de la mañana, el canto de los pajarillos, que felices entonan sus melodías, el silbante viento que corre a campo libre, o simplemente, el olor a flores o a pasto seco. Nuestro relato se centra a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, en una estrafalaria construcción, pero que sin lugar a dudas merece ser llamado Hogar, si, un gran y acogedor lugar donde reside una acogedora y gran familia, si, Los Weasley, y su hogar es cariñosamente llamado, La Madriguera, (y alguna relación con los conejos tendrá porque hay que ver la cantidad de gente vive ahí).

Cuando disfrutas por primera vez del cariño que Los Weasley pueden ofrecer a un invitado, quedas hechizado al instante, te contagian con su alegría y te envuelven con buenos tratos. En síntesis, te hacen sentir la persona más importante del mundo, sobretodo cuando eres  
Harry Potter, pero nuestra historia no trata de él precisamente, sino de quién ha sentido la parte no muy acogedora de esta grandiosa familia de magos sangre pura.

Todos tenemos nuestros límites, y estos límites son más que nada de paciencia, una gran virtud, más cuando convives con gente poco común, que al parecer, nació sabiendo como desquiciar a los demás, y algunos de Los Weasleys eran unos completos autodidactas en la materia. Y a pesar de que la vida nos enseñe a no abusar de la paciencia de otros, lo hacemos inconscientemente, aunque hay excepciones, claro. La víctima, en esta ocasión es nuestra amiga Hermione Granger, quién a sufrido un colapso, la han superado los caprichos y nimiedades infantiles, las discusiones y agresiones hacia su persona y ahora mismo, la tranquilidad de un lindo día de verano, no es tal, de hecho parece el desarrollo de la guerra que nos hará retroceder hasta el principio de los tiempos. De golpe, un fuerte sonido, al parecer un estallido, surca el espacio hasta espantar una bandada de pájaros de descansaba sobre la copa de un árbol.

Un par de minutos más tarde…

"Ya basta! No lo soportaré más, ME LARGO!" despotricaba Hermione, furiosa, mientras recogía sus pertenencias de la habitación de Ginebra, la menor de los Weasley.

"Pe-pero… Hermione…" intentaba razonar, por primera vez en su vida, Ronald Weasley.

"PERO NADA!" gritó, fulminado a su amigo, la castaña si que tenía los ojos en llamas. Era su día de furia, al parecer…

"Hermy…" suplicó el pelirrojo.

"Hermy mis polainas, Ronald!" le escupió, sacando una voz que podría helar hasta la sangre de Voldemort. En fin… Ronald decidió reducir sus actos a contemplar como su amiga llenaba su baúl con ropas y libros.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Harry Potter estaba preocupado, demasiado preocupado, por ello caminaba lo más rápido posible para llegar a la casa. Hace media hora o más, había decidido dar un paseo por los alrededores de La Madriguera. En serio necesitaba despejarse, y no era para menos, ya que se había peleado con Hermione, habían discutido otra vez, y por causas bastante estúpidas, según él mismo, ahora que lo había meditado. Y todo por la bendita estrategia que estaban planeando para llegar al Valle Godric sin intervenciones mortíferas. Y mientras descansaba a la sombra de un viejo roble, lo había escuchado, un estruendo y luego un grito, por eso ahora se dirigía presuroso al lugar de los hechos. En eso estaba hasta que divisó la figura menuda de su ex- novia, Ginebra, salir de la casa con toda tranquilidad, y hasta se podría decir que se encontraba bastante feliz. Eso le hizo reducir el apuro, y caminar a su encuentro.

"Ginny…" la nombró. La chica, ni lesa ni perezosa, se volteó de inmediato al escuchar su nombre.

"Harry…" le nombró, con voz melosa mientras se enredaba un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, en su intento de coquetería, acto bastante infantil.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó, mientras una extraña sensación se exprimía en su estómago, y no eran mariposas precisamente, era más bien la percepción de un claro cinismo proveniente de la pelirroja.

"Perfectamente…" dijo, esbozando una extraña sonrisa, bastante parecida a las de Fred y George cuando hacen travesuras, pero esta tenía algo de perversa satisfacción que le hicieron fruncir el ceño al niño que ahora vive para buscar horcruxes.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó incrédulo "Porque creí oír una especie de estallido y… algo parecido a un grito…" agregó.

"Tú lo dijiste Harry… creíste haber oído, pero no pasa nada… todo está y estará perfectamente…" aseguró, y en un rápido movimiento se había acercado tanto a Harry que ya tenía sus brazos enredados en el cuello del chico. Potter iba a insistir de que no era producto de su imaginación lo que había escuchado, cuando una nueva onda de sonido llegó a su oído, más bien fueron las siguientes palabras…

"DAME ESOS ESTÚPIDOS POLVOS RONALD!" esa era, sin duda, Hermione y no se oía que estaba perfectamente. Hermione sonaba iracunda; alarmado, se quitó los incómodos brazos de Ginny de encima y entró a la casa.

"Ron… por última vez… DAME- ESOS- POLVOS!" exigió exasperada y furiosa la castaña.

"NO! Además… son de la familia, compra los tuyos!" dijo, bastante infantil el niño, mira que escondiendo los polvos flú detrás suyo.

"Hazle un favor al mundo y madura Ronald… o no seré la única que termine sin sentido común gracias a tu espectacular talento para hacerme enloquecer, y no de amor precisamente!" el pecho de Hermione estaba más que agitado. Al terminar de empacar, había corrido escaleras abajo con el baúl rebotando de escalón a escalón. Se había dirigido a la chimenea y cuando estaba por tomar los polvos, Ron había sido más rápido y se lo arrebató.

"No dejaré que te marches Hermione…" advirtió alzando las cejas y negando con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo es eso?" intervino Harry, el recién llegado, estos, los recién llegados siempre ayudan o a empeorar la situación o a empeorar más aún la situación, ambas dos eran exactamente lo que pasaría a continuación.

"Hermione se va!" exclamó el pelirrojo, como si la estuviese acusando del peor de los delitos.

"¿Te vas?" le preguntó horrorizado a la castaña.

"¿Qué¿Estás sordo? Ya escuchaste. Me largo de aquí…" sentenció fríamente.

"Y… y… por qué? Yo… si es por la discusión que… tú sabes, yo-yo no… no fue mi…" tartamudeó el moreno.

"Ni lo intentes, quieres! Además no es sólo por ti, porque no todo gira a tu alrededor, lo sabías?"

"Yo no me refería a eso!" se defendió

"Ya no importa, me largo. ADIOS!" y sin dirigirles la mirada, intentó cruzar la sala hasta la puerta de salida, pero obviamente, ambos chicos se lo impidieron.

"No te irás, a menos que me expliques el por qué…" exigió Harry. Ron y él bloqueaban el camino de Hermione con los brazos extendidos.

"Por qué! POR QUÉ!" Ok, Hermione estaba algo gritona, pero es su día de furia, lo recuerdan? "Realmente eres ciego Harry… y si no lo ves tú, yo no correré esta vez para mostrártelo de cerca, me cansé, está bien? Ya no soporto a Ron, ni a ti, ni a nadie de esta familia!" exclamó la castaña. En ese momento, la matriarca y los gemelos Weasley hicieron su entrada.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí!" preguntó alarmada la Sra. Molly. La mujer observó a los chicos esperando una explicación a los gritos.

"Hermione se quiere ir mamá!" volvió a acusarla, el pelirrojo traidor. Molly abrió los ojos bastante y miró escandalizada y con incómoda exclusividad a la aludida.

"Hermione… cariño¿es verdad eso que dice Ronnie!" le preguntó.

"Si Sra. Weasley, me largo de aquí" contestó sin cambiar ni de tono, ni de parecer con la eminente presencia de la matriarca, quién por cierto, se horrorizó bastante con la contestación.

"Pero cariño… no es aconsejable que…" empezó la Sra.

"No necesito consejos, muchas gracias…" la cortó Hermione. Definitivamente, se consideraba lo suficiente mayor para hacer lo que deseaba y no necesitaba sermones de responsabilidad, ya que de eso sabía bastante.

"Escúchame bien jovencita, usted no pondrá un pie…" empezó, levantando un dedo amenazadoramente.

"… De hecho, pondré los dos pies fuera de aquí Sra. Weasley" la cortó nuevamente una Hermione con renovada ira saliendo por sus poros, mientras los rostros de Harry, Ron, Fred y George era un verdadero poema. "Le agradezco de todo corazón sus atenciones para conmigo y creo que jamás podré pagárselo… qué rayos! Sabe qué Sra Weasley? Usted es una vil cómplice de su hija, así que no se haga la preocupada ahora, quiere?. Esto es lo que ambas querían, no? Pues lo lograron! Felicidades a todos, me largaré de aquí y no pienso volver…" sentenció Hermione y sus ojos se desviaron a la puerta, donde una silenciosa Ginny contemplaba la escena "Y tú? No deberías estar celebrando? No te reprimas Ginebra, tienes toda la libertad de sonreír y ahogarte a carcajadas si lo deseas…" Todos voltearon a ver como la pelirroja esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Harry no entendía nada. Ron, Fred y George tenían unos rostros con la palabra "Culpa" escrita con esmero y de letra gigantesca, pues ellos si sabían perfectamente lo que estaba pasado y nada hicieron para evitar llegar a este momento. "Les daré un consejo Sra. Weasley y Ginebra, la próxima vez que deseen quitar las piedras del camino, por lo menos, traten de simular que fue por accidente…" terminó dirigiéndose hasta donde Ginny se encontraba, es decir, la salida. Y no la cruzó sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras a la pelirroja, que aún mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro. "Creo que tu maleficio de moco-murciélago no es tan genial después de todo Ginny… pero si quieres que te vuelva a funcionar, procura no lanzárselo a la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, según la profesora McGonagall, claro…" y el efecto fue extraño, mientras la pelirroja dejaba de sonreír, Hermione lo hacía triunfante.

"_**Vete al cuerno**!_" exclamó Ginny, y emitiendo una carcajada sólo para fastidiar a la Weasley, Hermione salió por fin de La Madriguera. El escenario a continuación era de un total silencio. Ni las canciones de los pajarillos se escuchaban. Luego de largos segundos, Ron decidió desaparecer escaleras arriba, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza a gachas, completamente triste. Así le siguieron los gemelos y la Sra. Weasley, que parecía avergonzada de pies a cabeza y excusándose torpemente por una ropa que debía guardar, huyó. Harry… se podía asegurar que Harry ya había sacado sus conclusiones de por qué Hermione estaba tan furiosa y de por qué se había marchado tan inesperadamente, y la verdad es que no estaba para nada contento, de hecho, estaba tan o más furioso que la misma castaña. Seguro de que su humor en estos momentos causaría estragos en ese lugar y con esa compañía que parecía no percibir las ondas de ira emanantes de su ki, se encaminó a la salida para hacer lo que desde hace 3 minutos y 29 segundos exactos debía haber hecho.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" aayyy… graso error Ginebra. Harry, como un temperamental reconocido, decidió ignorarla por precaución. "Si sales por esa puerta, puedes olvidarte de que algún día volveremos a estar juntos Harry!" Ginny emitió una triunfal sonrisa cuando lo vio detenerse en seco, la cual desapareció cuando vio la irónica sonrisa que Harry tenía estampada en sus labios, y negando con la cabeza, siguió su camino.

"Por cierto Ginny, me voy al cuerno!" gritó Harry de la manera más guasona que podía utilizar en ese momento.

Hermione debía ser honesta consigo misma, tenía inmensas ganas de llorar, pero su orgullo y la furia que le hervía la sangre, estaban arrasando con ese sentimiento, por suerte. La situación la había sobrepasado, no se sentía capaz de aguantar por más tiempo esa tortura silenciosa a la que la estaban sometiendo Ginny y su madre. Ambas se dirigían a ella con desconocida reticencia, como si ella fuese una pestilencia insoportable, a cada oportunidad hacían ácidos comentarios, y si podían expresarle el descontento que les producía su presencia, lo hacían sin miramientos, sobretodo Ginebra. Cuando se atrevió a reclamarle a la pelirroja por su extraño comportamiento, esta no dudó en escupirle la verdad: Según Ginny, Hermione lo único que deseaba era arrebatarle a Harry, ya que escondía sus sentimientos hacía él a través de esa estúpida amistad incondicional. Le dijo que jamás estaría a la altura para ser la novia de alguien como Harry, que no era femenina, ni atractiva para el ojo masculino. Y desde esa revelación, las malas intenciones de Ginny hacia ella, ya no eran más disimuladas. Ron lo vio, Ron se dio cuenta y no hizo nada por defenderle, pero lo que más le enojaba era la maldita ceguera de Harry, él ni siquiera lo intuía, de seguro estaba cegado por el amor. Y tampoco fuera que las continuas discusiones que mantenían últimamente, ayudaran a Hermione a sentirse mejor. Ron y Harry, se aliaban contra ella cuando la discusión sobre los horcruxes se trataba de la toma de decisiones como ir a Bulgaría y pedir ayuda a Víktor, o las estrategias que usarían para buscarlos, muy pocas veces Harry le daba la razón, pero otras se enojaba de tal manera con ella, que daba un portazo y desaparecía, como lo que sucedió hoy, que por cierto, fue la oportunidad perfecta para Ginny de entrar en acción, es decir, en defensa del incomprendido de Harry, hasta llegar a ofenderla y lanzarle el estúpido maleficio moco-murciélago, que la castaña redujo con facilidad, pero que si desbordó su paciencia. Una cosa era agredir verbalmente y con acciones disimuladas para el entorno, pero otra muy distinta era el ataque físico directo y con varita. No se arrepentía por nada de lo que había dicho y no lo haría jamás.

"Disculpe señorita… usted sabe donde queda el cuerno?" una voz conocida sacó a Hermione de sus cavilaciones y la hizo apresurar el paso. No estaba dispuesta a continuar con esto.

"Vete al diablo Harry… y déjame en paz…" susurró mordaz la castaña.

"No puedo" exclamó Harry, con voz jovial "Me dirijo al cuerno" terminó sonriendo radiante. Hermione resopló, aferró más su mano al ya roído baúl y apresuró más aún el paso.

"No me irrites más… quieres Harry?" espetó Hermione, sin apartar los ojos del camino, bastante largo, por cierto. "Vuelve con esa linda familia que pronto será la tuya…" comentó fríamente. Harry no respondió nada, más tampoco dejó de seguirla, eso jamás lo haría.

Y siguieron caminando y caminando. Y Harry no sabía por qué seguían caminando, lo que él deseaba era entablar una conversación, frente a frente y no casi corriendo para alcanzarle, porque… Diablos! Que caminaba rápido esta chica. Como pudo la detuvo obstruyendo el sendero, y por un momento estuvieron muy cerca, tanto, que Harry pudo sentir el aliento agitado de la castaña chocar sobre su boca. Calabaza. A eso olía exquisitamente y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. En un lento movimiento, Hermione retrocedió, lo fulminó con la mirada, lo esquivó y quiso seguir con su caminata, pero Harry, más brusco de lo que deseó, la tomó del brazo y la volteó. Con sus ojos avellana, la chica lo miró asombrada, en shock. Oportunidad que Harry aprovechó para acorralarla entre un árbol y su cuerpo, quitándole el bendito y ruidoso baúl de la mano. Se observaron el uno al otro en un momento que pareció eterno…

"¿Por qué rayos me estás siguiendo, Harry?" habló ella. Sin perder el contacto visual. Harry parecía muy serio, hasta enfadado.

"Verás…"empezó sonriendo. Hermione frunció el ceño, nunca había visto ese cambio tan drástico en él, a menos que la sonrisa fuera ironía pura, pero no era así, la curvatura en esos labios era sincera. "Un Señor de apellido Corazón me dijo que si deseaba llegar al cuerno, debía seguir a la primera castaña iracunda que divisara a campo abierto… y… te seguí" sonrió como si se estuviese disculpando por un error.

"Que raro, seguro que no escuchaste 'pelirroja perversa'?" le preguntó algo desconcertada por la analogía que estaba usando su amigo.

"El Señor Vista fue quien me aconsejó que me quedara con la pelirroja perversa, pero le señalé las gafas…" Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de recorrido, Hermione emitió una risita nasal. Y desvió la mirada al suelo por unos segundos, no podía creer que su rabia hacia él se hubiese esfumado tan rápido, pero que le iba a hacer… suspiró al momento que regresaba sus ojos a Harry y la realidad la golpeaba. Estaban muy cerca, y Harry ya no sonreía, sino serio y contemplándola. "Quiero que sepas que siento no haber notado por lo que estabas pasando con Ginny y su maldad, y no puedo creer que la Sra. Weasley esté entrometida en el asunto…" agregó decepcionado "Quiero que sepas que jamás elegiría a Ginny en tú lugar Hermione, tú eres lo más importante que me queda junto con Ron. Y si te fueras al mismísimo Tártaro, yo te seguiría, y si te vas al cuerno, yo me iré contigo… porque…"se detuvo, y Hermione no lograba controlar la lluvia que caía de sus ojos. "No te burles…" advirtió Harry avergonzado, mientras secaba con sus dedos las lágrimas de la castaña, ella rió de nuevo por el comentario "Creo… creo que he desarrollado una desconcertante dependencia hacia ti y… no creo estar preparado para ser emancipado del mundo que tú creas cuando estoy contigo… no sé muy bien que signifique, pero si deseo descubrirlo, que así es… te ruego Hermione, que nunca más vuelvas siquiera a intentar alejarte de mi o salir de mi vida…" Hermione no lo aguantó más y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y así estuvieron, abrazados por mucho tiempo. Volvieron a sentir el cantar de los pajarillos y al viento envolverlos…

Cuando la castaña logró controlar su llanto silencioso, Harry tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, la acercó lentamente. Primero entrando en un inocente juego de narices, para luego sellar el momento con un tímido beso que les regresó el alma al cuerpo a ambos. Si esto era irse al cuerno, se sentía bien. Posiblemente estuviesen mandando al cuerno a todos quienes les rodeaban con esto que ahora hacían, pero no importaba ya, aunque fuese repentina la revelación, ambos sentía que aquello había estado presente desde siempre, esperando el momento necesario. Golpearlos primero y hacerlos felices luego. Juntos llegarían hasta el cuerno y más allá si lo hacían tomados de la mano. De eso estaban seguros. Cuando se separaron, el viento sopló de nuevo muy cerca, quizá deseando limpiarlos de lo  
pasado para que emprendieran el camino hasta el ápeiron que serían quizás. Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y su baúl.

"No sabía que podías ser todo un caballero…" comentó Hermione sonriendo.

"Bueno… si prefieres llevarlo tú, no tengo problema…" bromeó Harry recibiendo un merecido golpe en el brazo. "Auch!" exclamó divertido.

"Lo que sí sabía era que podías matar el romanticismo sólo con una palabra…" sentenció la castaña continuando su camino sin Harry…

"Ah ¿si?" volvió a tomar la mano de Hermione haciéndola regresar de un leve tirón. La tomó de la cintura y con fuerza la apegó a su cuerpo. "Dijiste… que no soy romántico?" le susurró a milímetros de sus labios, tentando un nuevo beso, el cual no dudó en concebir apasionadamente. Degustando ese sabor a calabaza de esos apetitosos labios. Pero luego, una extraña interrogante surcó su mente y le hizo romper el beso. Miró a Hermione entornando los ojos. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza lentamente alzada, esperando.

"¿Por qué no continúas?" le preguntó en un suspiro. Pero al no recibir nada, abrió los ojos. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al ver a Harry.

"¿A dónde pensabas ir realmente cuando saliste de La Madriguera?" preguntó de pronto.

"Donde Víktor… dónde más?" preguntó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Harry comprendió por primera vez que significaba sentir verdaderos celos. Su rostro se transformó tanto, que Hermione decidió acabar con la broma de inmediato "Donde mis padres Harry, iba a volver a casa…" Harry la examinó decidiendo si creerle o dirigirse de inmediato a Bulgaria para ajustar cuentas con ese fantasma de Víktor Krum "¿Estás dudando de mí?"

"No… de ti no" aseguró "Y porqué no te apareciste y ya?" cuestionó

"Pues resulta Harry, que no estaba en condiciones de aparecerme con lo furiosa que estaba. Además…" Y así siguió explicando sus razones, mientras tomados de la mano continuaban su camino. Iban tan enfrascados el uno con el otro que ni cuenta se dieron cuando viraron por un sendero en el que un mohoso cartel anunciaba la llegada a "The Horn", probablemente hubiesen reído si parar por las casualidades de la vida, aunque creo con fervor que estas no existen… y si llegaron hasta El Cuerno, el más allá estaba cerca, esperando a que llegasen…

FINE

-----------------------------------

The Horn El Cuerno, para los que no entendieron el chiste...

Bueno, eso es todo, ahí me avisan que les pareció, bueno?

Besos!


End file.
